


Une dernière fois

by malurette



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Chasseur, Chasseur/Serpentine, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Necrophilia, One Shot, nothing graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien n’effrayait Serpentine, rien ne l’horrifiait. Elle a connu le meilleur de Hunter, elle va maintenant s’offrir le pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une dernière fois

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une dernière fois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Serpentine, Serpentine x Hunter  (Chasseur)  
>  **Genre :** amour jusqu’au bout  
>  **Gradation :** PG–15 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "caresse" et contrainte accessoire "amour malheureux" pour 31_jours (o2 mai ‘07)  
>  **Avertissement :** nécrophilie  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Serpentine s’en est venue, Serpentine s’en repart. Suivie de ses domestiques, chargée de ce qu’elle était venue rechercher. Sur son visage ne se lisent ni joie ni tristesse. Elle avait ramassé la Lance, bon, c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus important pour tout le monde. Et elle avait aussi ramassé le corps de Hunter. Si longtemps invaincue, et finalement terrassée, ici… quelle ironie. Peut-être, à défaut d’avoir préservé sa beauté, a-t-elle présumé de sa force ; l’âge, peut-être, avait finalement fait son œuvre, en dedans.  
Maintenant, Hunter n’est plus qu’un corps froid et ensanglanté. Serpentine connaît la valeur attachée à un cadavre, En-Bas ; c’est pour ça qu’elle l’a fait enlever de la boue du Labyrinthe.

Ses suivantes ont disposé de la Lance et du corps. Ça n’est plus vraiment Hunter, ça n’est plus qu’un bloc de chair, encore joli mais qui ne durera plus bien longtemps… et c’est tout ce qui reste de Hunter, avec quelques précieux souvenirs.  
Sa majordome aide Serpentine à la dévêtir du cuir fauve et gris, sa seconde peau, puis la laisse seule. _Les_ laisse seules ? Non, il n’y a plus que Serpentine. Il y a longtemps qu’elles ne sont plus deux. Elle l’a lu dans ses yeux, la dernière fois qu’elles se sont croisées : en souvenir du temps passé et des anciennes alliances, elles sont amies, sans doute pas à jamais mais pour longtemps quand même, et elle poussera même cette entente au cercle de ses compagnons si besoin est ; mais certainement plus amantes. Serpentine est toujours terrible et puissante mais a trop vieilli pour passionner encore Hunter la belle, la forte, comme autrefois.

Il n’y a plus qu’ainsi qu’elle peut lui appartenir une dernière fois.  
Avec des gestes lents et mesurés qui ressemblent presque à de la tendresse, elle lave le sang qui maquille son visage. Sous le rouge-brun déjà sec, la peau caramel a pris la teinte froide et translucide d’un vieux parchemin. Hunter elle-même a bien fini par se faner elle aussi, tout compte fait… elle semble fragile désormais, mais plus rien ne la brisera.

Serpentine souligne du bout d’une griffe, encore une fois, la courbe de sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, comme elle aimait tant le faire. Et cette fois, puisque plus rien ne s’y oppose, ne s’y arrête pas. Sans hâte ni hésitations, sûrement, elle parcourt tout son corps, ses formes encore altières même dans la mort, comme ses blessures, les parties hideusement déformées de sa chair, tant pis pour la roideur qui gagne les muscles sous sa peau déjà froide, et les plaies humides où le sang a cessé de couler mais où la chair à nu commence à suinter autre chose.  
Rien n’effrayait Serpentine, rien ne l’horrifiait. Elle a connu le meilleur de Hunter ; elle va maintenant s’offrir le pire.


End file.
